


I Hope You’re Happy

by isthepartyover



Series: The Inbox 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction CrissColfer fic to Popwrapped leaking Darren’s announcement about his tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You’re Happy

pagesandpens asked you:

I hope you’re happy with the distress you’ve just caused your fangirls.

pagesandpens asked you:

Darren? It’s been an hour, you haven’t answered your phone or my texts or that last ask and I’m getting really worried please call me or something before completely lose it.

singoutthisong answered you:

This is Joey, Darren’s sulking in the corner and all he’s saying is ‘popwrapped’ in a dark-sounding tone. Best get over here, I’m a little scared

…

“Where is he?” Chris asked breathlessly as Joey opened the door.

“Shit, man, I literally messaged you two minutes ago.” he replied. “He’s in his room, still sulking in the corner.”

Chris didn’t say anything else, just raced back to Darren’s room to see the man curled up, facing the wall, his laptop next to him on the floor.

“Dare? You okay?” Chris asked, tentatively.

“Does plotting bodily harm slash murder on anyone who works for fucking Popwrapped count as ‘okay’?” Darren growled.

“Sadly, no.” Chris sighed, sitting down next to his boyfriend and putting an arm around him. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Don’t you already know the whole freaking thing?” Darren huffed.

“Yes, but I’m willing to pretend like I don’t because I know you and you’re going to brood until you talk about it and I hate it when you’re broody.” Chris told him. “Makes me upset.”

Darren turned his head finally to look at Chris before uncurling his legs and leaning against him. “I fucking love you, you know that?”

“I love you too.” Chris hummed. “Now, do you wanna talk about it so a, you’ll stop brooding, and b, we can make out until Joey kicks me out for being ‘inappropriate’ while he’s in the house?”

“You’re the best boyfriend.” Darren grinned.

“I know. Now talk, Criss, we don’t have all night, and I’m not letting you use The Puppy Eyes to get me to stay up all night having sex with you. Again.”

“Why not?” Darren pouted, and dammit, there’s those puppy eyes.

“We have to film tomorrow, remember? And the last time that happened, all the producers and makeup almost killed us. So, no to that. Now, tell me what horrible thing Popwrapped did to make you a sad lump of a man?” Chris asked, elbowing Darren when he tried to cling onto Chris.

“Well, remember how I tweeted about an announcement I was going to make next week?” Darren sighed.

“The top-secret one that you didn’t even tell me about and sent your fangirls into a crazed panic?” Chis snorted.

“Yes.” Darren huffed. “Well, those assholes over at Popwrapped posted about how it’s a summer tour.”

“They did not.”

“Don’t be sarcastic with me, Colfer. You offered to pretend you didn’t know this, you can at least play along.” Darren snapped.

“Sorry. It just slipped out. I’ll try to keep it under control next time.” Chris said.

“If you say so. Anyway…”

…

To Darren

Are you sure you’re okay?

To Chris

I’m sure :) You kissed the hurt of the traitors called popwrapped better

To Darren

Goofball

To Chris

You looooooooooove it. And hey, wait a minute, are you texting me while driving? Cause you saw what happened to Quinn.

And you cried

I SAW IT DON’T DENY IT

Anyway I don’t know what I’d do if you got hit by a truck so please wait to text me until you’re home okay

To Darren

I’m home, calm down

To Chris

Phew I was seriously fucking worried

To Darren

I love you. See you tomorrow?

To Chris

See you tomorrow :) and I love you MORE

To Darren

I’m dating a five year old

To Chris

A five year old you loooooove

To Darren

Shut up

To Chris

:D


End file.
